


Kiss is On My List

by serenelystrange



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Relationship Discussions, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelystrange/pseuds/serenelystrange
Summary: After a close call with a collapsed building, Parker and Hardison just want to take a little extra care of their boyfriend. He begrudgingly accepts.For musingmidge77 - Thank you for participating in the Leverage Secret Santa Exchange this year!
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Leverage Secret Santa Exchange (Mod Gifts)





	Kiss is On My List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musingmidge77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingmidge77/gifts).



“Well,” Hardison says, surveying the collapsed remains of the warehouse around him and Parker, “that definitely could have gone better.”

A muffled groan sounds from a pile of rubble to their right and they exchange concerned glances.

“Bad guy?” Hardison mouths to Parker as they creep closer to the fallen debris.

Parker shrugs, scanning the pile carefully until she sees a bloodied arm wiggling free from the side of the pile. She huffs to herself softly and relaxes.

“It’s just Eliot,” she says, gesturing to the still wiggling arm.

From beneath the pile, they hear what is surely cursing from beneath the mound.

“Jesus, babe,” Hardison says, rushing towards the pile, “you could sound a little more concerned.”

“He’s conscious!” Parker says, but she kneels down next to the pile with Hardison all the same. “Plus,” she adds, “you know he hates when we get all worried about him.”

Eliot’s hand raises in what Parker assumes is supposed to be a thumbs up. The execution is a little shaky what with the probable blood loss and all.

Hardison takes Eliot’s hand in his and gives him a reassuring squeeze as Parker starts removing the debris most likely around Eliot’s head.

“You going to be ok if we pull this off?” Hardison asks. “No organs being held in place by the ceiling or anything? Squeeze once for no, twice for yes.”

Eliot’s hand squeezes his immediately and then goes still. Hardison share a wide eyed look with Parker and feels his heart in his throat before Eliot squeezes again, firmer this time.

“Don’t play with me like that, man,” Hardison says, sighing in relief. “I’m gonna let go now and help Parker move this stuff off of you. Ok?”

Eliot squeezes his hand quickly twice.

Hardison gets to work.

“I’m fine,” Eliot says later, when he’s tucked up under a blanket on the recliner in their living room with threat of dismemberment from Parker if he tries to get up.

“You were almost a pancake,” Parker says, standing before him with her arms crossed, a frown on her face. “And Eliot-cake. A pan-Eliot? Either way, squished.”

Eliot looks up at her, his annoyed scowl softening as he takes in Parker’s rare Very Concerned expression.

“I’m fine, sweetheart,” he says, gently. “I got lucky that most of the debris missed actually hitting me.”

“I swear to God your bones are made of adamantium,” Hardison says, coming in from the kitchen with a mug of hot tea for Eliot. Parker reaches down and unfolds the blanket around him just enough for his arms to be free.

“ _Snick,”_ Eliot replies in a teasing drawl, accepting the mug with a nod of thanks.

“Now that think about it,” Hardison says, “my love of short angry guys who are apparently indestructible all started with Wolverine. How do you feel about growing out your sideburns?”

“Not a chance,” Eliot says, giving Hardison a small smirk before taking a sip of the cooling tea.

“We got dressed up for your birthday,” Parker says, moving to stand beside Hardison and lean into him slightly. “It’s only fair that Hardison gets to boink his teenage fantasy on his birthday.”

“First of all,” Eliot says, placing the mug down on the side table before gesturing at the pair standing in front of him. “Nobody says boink anymore.”

Parker rolls her eyes and Hardison snickers, but Eliot ignores them in favor of continuing his points.

“Secondly,” he says, “I never asked you to wear the lingerie. That was all y’alls idea.”

“You liked it, though,” Hardison says, smirking.

“We have great ideas,” Parker adds, grinning at them both.

“I’m just sayin’ that I never asked for it!” Eliot says, rolling his eyes. “Of course I liked it. I have the most gorgeous partners on the planet, there’s nothing about them in silk and lace that I’m not going to love!”

“Aw, you smooth-talker, you,” Hardison says, with an amused drawl of his own.

“I like the little garters,” Parker says, thinking back. “Could’ve snapped somebody’s eye out with the clasps if I had to.”

Eliot and Hardison give her matching, wide-eyed looks.

“Not that I would ever do something like that with either of you,” Parker assures them. “But it’s always good to assess the inventory!”

Eliot grins at that and holds up a hand for Parker to slap.

“That’s my girl,” he says proudly.

“You’re both insane,” Hardison says, shaking his head fondly.

“You’re the one that loves us,” Parker says, before shrugging and settling down on one of the arms of the recliner, draping herself carefully against Eliot. “Now come sit with us and tell me about this Wolverine costume.”

Hardison grins.

“The best part,” he says as he settles down against Eliot’s other side, “is you already have white tank tops and really tight jeans…”

Eliot groans and tips his head back against the chair and closes his eyes, letting Hardison excitedly ramble and trying not to let his surely smitten expression show.

“You know,” Hardison says later, “you can ask for stuff.”

Eliot looks over at him as he settles down on the bed beside him and Parker and gives him a confused look. Beside him, Parker is already passed out, hair half in disarray and half in the braid Eliot had been working on before Hardison had joined them.

“In bed, I mean,” Hardison says.

He wiggles his legs under the covers and gets settled, propping himself up against the plush headboard and turning slightly to face Eliot again.

“You never ask for anything new,” Hardison adds. “Which is fine,” he hastens to add. “You never have to do anything you don’t want to do, and I don’t want you to think I’m bored or something, because I’m not…”

“I know you’re not,” Eliot interrupts him, giving him a crooked smile. “And I know you’d never let me do something I didn’t like just because you wanted to.”

“Then why don’t you ever ask for anything?” Hardison asks quietly, mindful of Parker’s sleep. “I know we’re not the kinkiest people, but most everyone has at least a thing or two they want to try at least once.”

Eliot flushes at that and averts his eyes before he can help it. He looks back at Hardison a second later but it’s too late, the other man is already grinning widely.

“You do have stuff!” Hardison says in a whisper-yell. “What is it? Is it kinky? I found this cool random-safeword-generator online actually, we could try that out…”

“Hardison,” Eliot laughs, shaking his head and leaning over to press a short kiss on Hardison’s mouth before pulling back. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Safe, sane, and consensual, baby,” Hardison says.

“Always,” Eliot agrees.

“Sap,” Hardison says in an equally sappy voice. “But don’t think you’re getting away without telling me what your dirty wishlist is.”

“You’re gonna laugh,” Eliot says, pouting petulantly for just a moment.

“I won’t,” Hardison says, “pinkie promise.”

He holds out his finger to Eliot and grins when Eliot reluctantly hooks his own pinkie around his and shakes.

Eliot pulls his hand back and settles both of his hands into his lap, mostly managing not to fidget.

“You know how we kiss?” he asks, finally, looking somewhere over Hardison’s shoulder.

“I’m familiar,” Hardison says, only teasing him slightly.

“I just want to do that,” Eliot says. “With you, and with Parker, with both of you at the same time.”

Hardison gives him a confused look.

“We already kiss all the time, though? You don’t want anything else?”

Eliot shakes his head.

“I just want to… it sounds dumb as an adult… but I just want to makeout. For hours. Just the three of us in bed with nowhere to go, doing nothing but that.”

“So you just want to makeout and not have it lead to actual sex?” Hardison asks. “Just so I’m clear.”

Eliot blushes a pretty red, but nods and finally looks back at Hardison.

“It’d just be nice,” he says, shrugging. “If that’s something you’d be into.”

Hardison can’t help but roll his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Of course that’s something I’d be into,” he says, grabbing one of Eliot’s hands in both of his. “Kissing you is one my favorite things, you know that.”

“Even if it doesn’t end in orgasms?” Eliot asks wryly.

“I love you,” Hardison says, resolutely, “not just the fact that we get each other off.”

Eliot huffs a laugh but squeezes Hardison’s hand in appreciation anyway.

“I’m pretty tired,” he says, moving to lie down and tugging Hardison to lie down beside him. “I did almost get crushed to death under a building, you know.”

“Fuck, El,” Hardison says, groaning. “Too soon.”

“Sorry,” Eliot says, sounding not sorry at all. “Come here, I’ll make it up to you.”

Hardison smiles slowly and rolls over so that he’s leaning on Eliot’s chest as Eliot circles him in his arms.

“You gonna kiss me for hours?” he asks, bowing his head down to kiss gently along Eliot’s throat.

“Maybe not hours tonight,” Eliot says, tilting his head up for a moment to give Hardison better access. “But definitely for a minute. Maybe even two.”

Hardison laughs against Eliot’s skin, warm breath fanning out over Eliot’s throat and giving him pleasant goosebumps.

“I better make it a good minute then,” he says, pulling his head back up to look at Eliot with an affectionate gaze.

Eliot just snickers, bordering on a full-on giggle before Hardison leans in to bite his lip for the impertinence of it all.

“Brat,” he says, before adding softly, “you’re lucky I’m kind of madly in love with you or whatever.”

“Just kiss me,” Eliot says.

Hardison looks down into Eliot’s eyes, the blue shining almost grey in the dim moonlight filtering through their window, and he sees all the words that Eliot struggles to say sometimes.

“I will,” Hardison promises, right before leaning back in to do just that.

THE END


End file.
